Edward Page
Edward Page (code name: Zealot) is a minor antagonist in Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation and the primary antagonist in Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour. He serves as a major role as he is the current leader of a terrorist organization called the Unified Citizens and seeks to bring down the United States and all of the world's superpowers (China, Russia, etc.) and every government in the world. He is eventually found and killed at the Unified Citizens Arctic base after trying to destroy Western Civilization using a weaponized version of H5N1, a highly deadly virus. History Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation Before the events of MC3 Page was a US Army Ranger who was captured by Al-Akrab, a fictional Islamic Terrorist organization in Pakistan and escaped after killing two guards. Instead of breaking out however, he joined them and then vowed to oppose the United States and to bring down all of the world's governments. He then assists Al-Akrab and the KPR Alliance until the US finds Page in Pakistan and Page soon fakes his own death only to re-appear years later. Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Years later Page gains control over Saunder's Global Security led by Everett Saunders and uses the SGS size and strength to help take over the C3 Summit in Hawaii to capture the President of the United States. Other incidents were that Page hacked into various Drone Networks and launched multiple drone attacks in both Russia and the United States. Seattle is then attacked when Page attacks the War Crimes Investigation Bureau (WCIB) headquarters and lays waste to the city of Seattle and have the SGS come in and distract the US military to have page get away. Page under the codename: "Zealot" had attacked the C3 Summit in Hawaii and kidnapped President Burke and took him to a secret facility located in South Africa and the President was saved when he reviled that Page was building a powerful biological weapon of a weaponized version of H5N1, a deadly virus powerful enough to kill over a billion people and page plans to use it on western civilization to wipe out all of the countries and collapse the western governments and was building the weapon in a secret base in Antarctica and was attacked by the US military. After a brutal firefight, Page intercept Downs & Walker and shoot Downs in the hand. Page then have a hand-to-hand combat with Walker and easily overpowered him. Before he managed to kill Walker, Blake arrived and stabbed Page in his back and neck, ultimately killing him. Appearance Page appears to be in his late 40s early 50s and has facial hair all over his chin. He appears to be very strong as his arms have muscles on them due to years worth of military training and fighting. in MC4 Zero Hour he is seen wearing a black shirt under a bullet proof vest and Kevlar body armor. Personality Page was a dark, cruel anarchist who wanted to bring down every government to create a "utopia" despite being massive amounts of violence. Page was also hardline anti-American viewing it as an empire and wanted to bring it down. Page also hated the other world powers like Russia and China and sought to bring them down with his weapon. Category:Traitor Category:Terrorists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Deceased Category:Video Game Villains Category:Warlords Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Arrogant Category:Anarchist Category:Xenophobes Category:Extremists Category:Fanatics Category:Leader Category:Supremacists Category:Delusional Category:Military Category:Mongers Category:Murderer Category:Cataclysm Category:Genocidal